Pour un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes
by Maa Malefoy
Summary: La fiction se situe au moment où Erik veut quitter les mutants, au début du film. Le besoin d'être aimé prend la place de tout autres sentiments.


Disclaimer : J'aimerais pouvoir m'approprier ces persos, hélas je ne le peux pas...

Rating: M

Couple : Xavier/ Erik, what's else?

Résumé : Le film se situe au moment où Erik veut quitter les mutants, au début du film. Le besoin d'être aimé prend la place de tout autres sentiments.

* * *

><p>« J'aurais des amis et vous gagneriez à en avoir aussi »<p>

Erik baissa la tête.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser de ce télépathe.

Il était tellement au antipodes de Shaw.

C'était un homme bon, cela se voyait dans son regard. Et Erik avait besoin de douceur en cet instant.

Il rejoignit donc Xavier, et l'arrêta avant qu'il ne passe la porte.

Il le retourna alors et le colla au mur.

Il eut un instant de doute, des deux côtés.

Mais l'autre lui lança un regard plein de désir, mais sans cette méchanceté qui habitait le regard de Shaw. Alors Erik n'hésita pas longtemps avant d'embrasser avec douceur ces lèvres.

Il avait juste besoin de réconfort.

Besoin de se sentir aimé.

Besoin de douceur.

Xavier le sentait aussi.

Il mit fin au baiser et tout en le tenant par la main, il courut vers ses appartements.

Les deux hommes riaient aux éclats. Leur sourire étaient si chaleureux. Toute trace de douleur avait disparu de leur visage.

Puis ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Xavier.

Erik poussa la porte et la ferma derrière eux.

Il enleva ensuite le pull et la cravate de Xavier, tandis que celui essayait de faire de même avec le cuir de l'autre.

Au bout d'efforts inutiles ils s'arrêtèrent tout en souriant, et collèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre.

« On est bête n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Erik

- Tu peux même pas savoir à quel point, répondit l'autre en laissant volontairement tomber le vouvoiement.

- J'ai envie de toi Xavier

- Moi aussi Erik.. Moi aussi. »

Et ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, mais sans cette fièvre.

Ils avaient juste besoin de douceur.

Parce que leur avenir était sombre, et qu'ils avaient besoin de se sentir exister.

Erik coucha Xavier sur le lit et entreprit de le déshabiller doucement, puis il fit de même.

Il voulait sentir la chaleur d'un corps contre lui, rapidement.

Il commença alors à caresser le ventre musclé du brun, sentant les muscles se contracter sous ses doigts.

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il embrassa doucement le nombril.

Il retraça alors tout le corps de baiser, pour que Xavier se sente bien.

Après avoir parcourut chaque cm² de peau il se redressa et contempla le corps alangui du professeur.

Celui-ci releva alors un sourcil, laissant apercevoir un œil à la pupille dilatée.

Erik lui fit un sourire et Xavier lui en retourna un, avant de tenter de se remettre debout.

Il ne put que se mettre sur ses coudes pourtant, toute force ayant mystérieusement quitté son corps.

Il réussit à passer un bras autour du cou du plus grand et l'entraina avec lui. Ils tombèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Xavier colla son nez dans le cou de l'autre et respira son odeur pendant un petit moment avant de le relâcher

« Mon odeur te plait ?

- Je ne pourrais plus jamais m'en passer.

- C'est une idée qui me plait », rétorqua Erik avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

Puis il descendit vers le sexe dressé de Xavier.

Il commença à le caresser doucement, écoutant avec attention les gémissements que pouvait pousser son amant.

Puis il inséra un doigt dans l'intimité du plus petit, et le fit bouger, tout en continuant à faire des aller-retours sur la hampe dressée.

Voyant que le visage de Xavier se détendait, il enfonça un autre doigt, et accéléra son mouvement du poignet voyant que les traits se crispaient sur le visage de l'autre.

Puis il fit des mouvements de ciseaux dans l'antre chaude de son amant. Il cherchait le point du bonheur, et lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé, Xavier écarquilla grand les yeux tout en poussant un cri.

Il était vraiment magnifique.

Alors Erik inséra un troisième doigt, et remplaça sa main par sa bouche sur le sexe gorgé de sang.

Il lécha doucement celui-ci, se délectant de la saveur de son amant.

Il bougea ses doigts dans le corps de Xavier tandis qu''il sentait que celui-ci allait bientôt venir. Il accéléra donc le mouvement.

Xavier accéléra lui aussi le nombre de gémissements, voir même de cris.

Il voulait jouir.

Alors Erik donna un coup de langue bien appuyé et il sentit alors la semence chaude se répandre dans sa bouche.

Il l'avala alors, sous le regard inquiet et à moitié dans les vapes de Xavier.

« Tu étais pas obligé de faire ça.

- Laisse moi faire ce que je veux, tu veux bien ? » Le réprima Erik, avec son habituel sourire.

Alors Xavier ne put rien ajouter.

Le remerciant par un baiser, Erik continua ensuite ce pour quoi ils étaient là.

Il retourna alors son amant, pour lui faire le moins de mal possible, même si la position était avilissante.

Il caressa le dos de Xavier, flattant ses flancs, léchant ses clavicules. Xavier avait la tête baissée, entre ses deux avant-bras tendus sur le matelas.

Il attendait la suite.

Erik se pencha alors vers ses fesses et commença à lécher doucement la chair tendre et chaude.

Il préparait Xavier, sachant pertinemment qu'aucun des deux n'avaient de lubrifiant.

Il ne voulait pas faire trop de mal à son amant.

Lorsqu'il pensa qu'il avait fait de son mieux, il embrassa le bas du dos de Xavier. Puis il pénétra le plus doucement possible celui à quatre pattes, qui ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

Les deux hommes souffraient, mais pas exactement pour les mêmes raisons.

Heureusement ils savaient tout les deux que le plaisir serait ensuite au rendez vous.

Erik embrassait le corps de Xavier, pour qu'il puisse se détendre.

A travers ses larmes, ce dernier voyait les draps rouges sous lui. Il essaya de se focaliser sur les baisers plus que sur la douleur.

Et peu à peu il alla mieux, sentant sa chair qui se desserrait. Il souffla un dernier coup et s'empala d'un coup sec sur le reste du sexe de son amant.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière en poussant un autre cri de douleur.

Mais c'était beaucoup plus supportable.

Donc il ondula des hanches, ce qui incita Erik à lui aussi suivre le mouvement.

Ils bougèrent ainsi dans une danse universelle, donnant et recevant le plaisir au plus profond de leur être.

Puis alors que leurs mouvement se faisaient plus passionné, plus bestial, Xavier éjacula dans un cri d'extase, vite suivit pas son amant.

Ils retombèrent alors sur le lit, Erik encore dans le corps du brun.

Ils soufflèrent un moment, puis le plus grand se retira doucement, et Xavier ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

Il allait avoir très mal de lendemain.

Mais pour l'instant, il était dans les bras chaud du maitre du métal, et c'était très bien comme cela.

Erik lui donna un dernier baiser avant d'éteindre la lumière.

Xavier et lui était aux anges, ils avaient enfin une raison de se battre.

L'autre.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain arriva, et Xavier se retrouva dans le bureau de l'agent de la CIA.

Il avait du mal à trouver une position agréable, son fessier le faisant encore énormément souffrir.

Il suivait à moitié la conversation, son esprit voguant loin vers un grand chatain au sourire si sexy.

« Et si les mutants ne veulent pas de vous ?

- Erik ? Vous avez décidé de rester ? Demande Xavier avec un sourire narquois.

Celui-ci lui retourna ce même sourire.

Eux au moins ils savaient.

Les autres n'avaient pas besoin de comprendre.

Leur relation devait rester secrète, même si une personne un peu observatrice se rendrait vite compte que c'était bien plus que de l'amitié entre eux.

Un besoin d'être aimé par l'autre.

Un besoin de douceur dans ce monde de brutes.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'en pensez vous? Mon premier XavierErik, il est un peu court, mais bon, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois! J'ai décidé de refaire les passages qui sont assez ambigus, donc je pense que je ferais encore trois ou quatre autres fictions. J'espère que cela vous plaira.


End file.
